When It All Starts to Fit
by ScoutieLove
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are in their fourth year at Hogwarts, and their friendship becomes more with a simple act. Can they keep the secret? And when they can't anymore, how will people react? AlxScor better than it sounds.


**All right! Here we go. But first, I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Obviously.**

"What's wrong?" Albus was worried about Scorpius. He was becoming distant, almost like he was avoiding his best mate. They were standing in the corridor that lead to the Slytherin common room, it was dinner time, and was completely empty besides the two fourth years.

"I can't tell you! You would hate me . . ." Scorpius looked at the ground, knowing that if he looked into those piercing green eyes, he'd do something he'd regret. Something that would ruin their friendship.

"I could never hate you, Scorpius. You're my best mate, have been since first year, when we met on the train. You can tell me. No, you _have_ to tell me. You trust me, don't you?" Albus was hurt. Why would Scorpius keep something from him? He didn't understand.

"I do trust you! It's just that, well, you probably won't want to be friends after I tell you . . ." Scorpius wanted to run, just leave and deal with this another day, but he couldn't, he was frozen under Albus' gaze.

"Then tell me, please, just tell me! I don't want you to keep stuff from me, and I definitely don't want you to feel like you can't tell me. No matter what it is." Scorpius looked up at the taller boy, and, with a jolt of bravery, put his hand around his neck and reached up and kissed him. Albus was shocked. Completely shocked. He stood there without moving, and so did Scorpius. Their lips were still pressed against each other.

Albus, realizing what was happening, pressed into his lips and put his hands around Scorpius' waist. Scorpius grabbed a fist full of black hair and put his other arm around Albus' neck as he leaned into him. Their lips moved in unison as the seconds rolled into minutes. They eventually pulled away, gasping for air.

With their arms still wrapped around each other's bodies, Albus whispered, "So that's what you were keeping from me? If I had known that, I would've done this ages ago."

"You mean you . . .?" Albus merely grinned and leaned down and kissed Scorpius. This time it was slow and gentle. After they pulled away, Scorpius couldn't help but confirm, "So are we like, together now?"

"Well, I want to be, and I can tell you do too, so I guess we are."

"Good." The two boys stayed there until they heard voices coming, dinner was over and other Slytherins were coming to the common room. Albus and Scorpius rushed into the common room and into their dormitory, not wanting to be asked any questions.

* * *

The two boys become, impossibly, more inseparable. They went everywhere together, sat next to each other in every class and at every mealtime, and when no one was looking, they'd sneak in a quick kiss. They were happily just going with the flow and letting things happen. Thankfully, no one had noticed what was happening between them.

Summer break came too quickly for the boys liking, but they promised they would write and visit even more often than they usually would. Now they were on the train to London, and they were alone in a compartment together. Snogging. The door was pulled open silently, revealing Rose Weasley. The boys were too . . . busy . . . to notice her arrival, and pulled away only when she plopped down next to them.

"R-Rose! I - er - When did you get here?" Albus squeaked. Scorpius was now leaning against the wall away from Albus and his eyes were widened with shock.

"Just a moment ago. And I knew it! I knew something like this was going on!" she was smiling triumphantly as she looked over at the two horrified boys before she added, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your little secret."

"Please don't. And what do you mean you knew?" Scorpius said, trying to calm himself down, unlike Albus who was mentally freaking out.

"It was obvious! I knew you two were like best mates, but you became even more close over the past month or two. _And _it's the best unkept secret that Scorpius, over there, is gay," she looked past Albus at the boy who looked like he was about to puke.

"The best unkept . . . ? H-how? I mean, what made it apparent that I was gay? Albus didn't even know, for Merlin's sake!" he didn't understand how people knew. He didn't act gay, he didn't look gay, and he most certainly didn't tell anyone that he was gay. Not even Albus, technically.

"It's just your personality. You're shy and quiet and timid."

"S-so! Albus is gay and he's not all that!" he argued.

"That's because he's the guy in the relationship, therefore, he acts more like a guy," Rose explained.

"Thank you, Rose," Albus said after he finally woke up from his heart attack.

"No problem," she smiled, "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two to it then," she said as she stood up.

"Wait, Rose," she turned at Albus' voice, "please, I mean _please _don't tell anyone. Not my mom, or my dad, or Aunt Hermione, or Uncle Ron. Especially not James, Lily, or Hugo, alright? I'm not ready for them to know yet," Albus looked down at his lap, almost like he was ashamed of himself. Scorpius placed his hand over top of Albus' in attempt to comfort him. Albus didn't acknowledge it.

"Of course I won't," Rose said quietly, sitting back down next to him, "And you don't have to be worried about our family. They love you, and they'll understand."

Albus couldn't help himself, his eyes began to sting in frustration. "No they won't," he whispered quietly, still looking at him lap.

"Of course they will," Scorpius took his hand off Albus' hand at placed on his chin, turning his head so he could see Albus properly. They locked eyes and silently agreed with each other's fear of their family, especially their parents, knowing. Scorpius dropped his hand and leaned in slowly and gave Albus a gentle kiss for support. Rose looked away, not wanting to be rude. Scorpius pulled away slightly and whispered against his lips, "It'll be okay."

"Yeah, Albus, it will. If anyone will be supportive, it's your parents. I'd tell them sometimes this summer if I were you. I mean, at least tell them you're gay, and tell them about Scorpius after they get used to that idea," Rose said. She always did have the best plans.

"Alright, I'll think about doing that," Albus was terrified about what his parents would think. "But if I have to tell my parents this summer that I'm gay, you do, too," Albus looked over at his boyfriend, whose eyes had grown wide.

Swallowing, he said, "Okay. I'll do it."

"So it's settled then! Now if you'll excuse me, you two have probably been wanting me to leave so you can continue since I walked in," and with that, she was out the compartment door.

The boys looked at each other gravely. They did not want to tell their parents. At all.

**Reviews are very much welcome! Even if you didn't like it, please tell me what was wrong with it.**


End file.
